


Storge's Ride Home

by LateToThePartie



Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Part of the LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exchange.This is a short series of stand alone stories that are inspired by some of my favorite viral videos of all time.Eros has to pick his brother, Storge, up from the dentist.  The little boy's observation startles Eros.Many thanks to VerdiWithin for beta reading!
Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Storge's Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/gifts).



Eros sighed as he got into his mother’s car. Normally he wouldn’t drive – it just wasn’t his thing. The space always felt too tight, his pants and the back of his shirt would get wrinkled, and the seat belt always felt like it was cutting in uncomfortably on his torso. Besides, he had his large, fluffy white wings to take him everywhere.

Except today. He had to drop off and pick up Storge from the dentist to have a troublesome tooth extracted. It wasn’t a big operation, but the young god had to be put under for it. Given the uncertainty of how he would react, holding a squirming incoherent child for a flight home wasn’t ideal. Eros adjusted the mirror and looked back at Storge, happy that he’d listened to reason and drove.

The young god, a near clone of his oldest brother, sat in the back, gripping the shoulder strap of his seat belt, pulling on it as his body swayed back and forth. 

“Doing OK there, kid?” Eros asked amusedly.

“Huh…?” he asked, one eye half closed. Before Eros could respond, Storge asked, louder than expected, “Is this real life?”

Eros chuckled and said, “Yeah, kid. It’s definitely real.” Storge continued to play with the seat belt and at one point started to take it off. Eros said, “Nuh-uh-uh, you have to keep that on, little guy.”

“Whhhyyy?” Storge whined but then he sat forward and peered ahead, as if trying to make something out in the distance. Eros couldn’t help the smile on his face. Finally, the boy firmly stated, “You have two heads!”

“No I don’t, it’s just the medicine from your tooth extraction,” Eros chuckled again, but he decided to keep a watch on Storge for a few minutes longer before leaving. He had a brief worry that the boy might try to take his seatbelt off while he was driving.

Storge tilted his head back a little and then began to stick his finger in his mouth.

“Nope, can’t touch it. Fingers down, young man!” Eros commanded with mock authority. Storge, sensitive to harshness, even in jest, dropped his hand and lowered his face.

“I feel so weeeird…are you sure this is real life?” Storge asked, raising his arms up and down, as if he might start flapping them soon and take off.

“Yeah, kid, it’s real life. You’ll feel better after a nap,” Eros said, his voice back to its usual soft and comforting tone. Eros looked down at the key in the ignition and went to turn on the car.

Suddenly Storge cried out and thrashed about in the back seat, causing Eros to whip around again and look at his little brother. “What happened?”

“I w’seeing if’t’s real life,” he said as sleep began to make his eyes heavy. Storge shook his head and asked again, “It is, isn’t it? Real life?”

Feeling irritated that they were still in the parking lot of the dentist’s office and maybe feeling a little evil as older brothers often do towards their younger siblings, Eros said, matter-of-factly, “Actually, it’s not real life. We’re an artist’s invention. Everything is made up.”

Storge sucked in a long, wheezy breath, and said, “I knew it!” He furrowed his brow and asked, “Wait a minute…does that mean Ampelus isn’t a human?”

Eros did a double take at his younger brother and then looked back at the steering wheel. Surely he’d heard wrong. Surely it was just the anesthesia talking. Turning back, he asked, “What does that mean?”

But Storge was asleep, his head resting peacefully against the side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by David After Dentist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txqiwrbYGrs


End file.
